


附身

by quarkocean



Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:42:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25010326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quarkocean/pseuds/quarkocean
Summary: 暗黑系/H慎全五回
Relationships: Nishikido Ryo/Yamashita Tomohisa





	附身

1~2  
微微风涌起旧梦拾起一片回忆如叶落再也想不起难忘的是什么多情多怨多伤人重

从梦中醒来。  
又是一个噩梦。  
出了汗，很多很多汗。  
抬手擦去汗水，转身看旁边被自己折磨得半死不活的女人，没有一心半点的成就。  
感到好奇。  
就是做了这样的事，还是没有把噩梦驱赶。  
究竟要怎样呢，抬腰、反复、强硬的叫醒身下的人，不去管她是否愿意。  
挣扎？失效。  
这个夜晚你只属于我！不容推翻的口气。  
一阵翻云覆雨、焦灼纠缠。是一个人的独角戏，直到噩梦消失。

一脸轻松的真夏智久整理好衣服，回到府中。刚一进门就被妹妹莉奈逮个正着。  
“哥哥，是不是又去那种地方了？”  
“我去哪里？”故意挑逗，即使她是莉奈。  
“就是那种地方！”莉奈觉得自己就要吐血，为什么父母去世前会嘱咐她照料这么一个哥哥呢。女孩子独有的害羞，又让她把心头的气话硬生生的压下去。好歹真夏家也是曾经的名门世家。  
“我只是到龟梨先生那里去了，你知道他的，我们在一个书院教书的。”  
“昨天说话格外投机，又喝点酒，所以没来得及回来。”依旧满不在乎。  
“好啦，这个答案你满意了吧。小傻瓜。”  
“坏哥哥。”莉奈把智久向后一推，跑掉了。

与此同时智久觉得胸口有一点难过，说不出口。压在胸口，像碎石子。  
似乎不是自己可以控制的了……

砰！茶杯碎了。  
“少爷。”  
“嗯？”智久看着脚下的水杯根本不知道发生的事情。  
小女佣胆战心惊的说道，“少爷怎么能屈腰为奴婢倒水？”  
“什么？”帮这个下人倒水？智久完全不理解她说的话，周围人的眼神又不容他怀疑。  
怎么会……

以为醉倒在花红柳绿之间就可以忘记一切了。女人的身上有喜欢的香味，就不断摄取。  
那么自己又为什么无法达到高潮？  
是因为腻烦了吗？  
分明在燃烧的欲望。  
深深逼迫自己吻身下的人，循环往复。不去在意究竟疼痛为何物。  
麻痹就好。

但这身体，还是自己的么……

2~3  
月光洒满了你的行踪再也想不起要忘记是什么不能不愿不再多说一生追悔快意都相同

月亮确实从山脚下隐没。  
对天文曾稍感兴趣的锦户告诉内这个常识。  
“那么地平线呢？”  
“那是太阳。”一句笨蛋没有逃出口，亮摸摸眼前这个孩子，这个很漂亮的孩子。  
最好用唇去告诉他一切关于天文的……  
冲动前，收回了手。从来都没有碰过女人，又怎么会对一个男人……  
莫不是在梦境。  
别胡思乱想了！

锦户亮 时年二十一。  
安心在小酒馆供职，平淡过着他的日子。有三餐只求温饱，然后准备娶妻生子。  
一切暂为计划，至于付诸的可能。  
他从未想过。

最近小内一直说他举止怪异。  
“我怎么了？”  
“容易发呆，不理我了。”  
“总做些奇怪的事情。”  
“好比说把酒壶洒在客人身上，”  
“横山老板再好脾气，也会辞了你。”  
“到时候我就看不到小亮了。”  
“滚开。”亮推开小内的撒娇，他挺讨厌这种矫情。  
可小内说的事实，反常的例子还可以列出。只要一想，亮觉得心口在烧，闷得慌。  
却渐渐无法控制自己的身体。  
涌起的不是自己的欲望。  
过了这一夜就好。

看着睡在身边的小内，亮没有忍心掠夺。

下了很大的雷雨，心情沉闷。  
雷公一道一道的吼，震阔苍穹。  
真夏智久撑起一把金褶伞，从学院赶回家的路途中迷茫。  
随手摸摸口袋还有些碎银，至少可以喝口暖胃的酒，不至于寥落街头，搞的人凄凄惨惨。  
一家小栈似乎是个不错的遮蔽处。  
收了伞，摆了银子。一个店员心领的收下。立刻端上热酒。  
细品这酒还和别的店家不一样，智久莞尔直觉这店有意思。

“我可以多呆一会儿么。”微微笑道。  
“客官请便。”加了热酒，小二答应着 ，  
头一直低着。

不知怎得，心在这里就能平静下来。  
他越来越喜欢这个地方。

亮又何尝不是如此，体会到心如止水的宝贵。  
丢弃那些多余的烦躁。

雨丝淅沥。

3~4  
若不是你依然在我梦魂中我怎么会有一个理由为你为情为爱为我我像落花随着流水飘向人海

起先不在意的事情往往会发展到出乎意料的势态。  
病症也常常在行为中表现。

不对劲的哥哥、失常的哥哥、处于梦魇的哥哥。

莉奈问过坊间的花大夫是否与此相关。色迷迷的花街大夫摇摇头表示爱莫能助。  
还没踏进府门，侍女匆匆报告。  
“少爷又……”  
“哥哥！”

做了梦，  
又做了噩梦。  
满脸的狰狞恐吓着他，催促着他走上红莲之路。  
那火热的岩浆一滴成一岩石，地狱堪嵎，无奇不有。  
尔后有个人用力拉住他的手，把全身的思念传递。  
“你是谁？”  
那人不语笑颜，温和的脸穿过火焰的温度，冷却热燥的灵魂。  
“快告诉我你是谁？”  
手心里的汗水快让一切付出诸以东流。  
依稀间对方好像说出自己的名字，听不清。

梦醒，是一身的虚汗做伴为证。  
似梦非梦，以假以真。  
一股莫名在心中无从找到契合点。

“哥哥。”  
“是莉奈啊。”  
“怎么了？”莉奈迅速找了件披风给智久披上。  
真夏智久似乎想通了什么，嘴角浮出笑容。

小内握着亮的手，一边看着大夫的表情时紧时松，每时每刻都在变化。  
“他没事了。”  
“嗯？”  
医生皱眉道，“这病罕至，但也不似病。”  
“可能是平时体虚所致，注意调理即可。”  
“我开了些补药，你要就凭着药方去抓药，不去也没什么大碍。”  
说完医生提着药箱走人。  
亮的手指轻动，想必是醒了。  
“我……小内，怎么回事？”  
“你在抹桌子的时候昏过去了，横山老板帮忙叫来医生。”  
“然后呢？”  
“然后？你好像是在做梦，说些梦话，还念了自己的名字。”  
“我的名字？”亮感到手腕钻心的痛，刚想舒展，却看到手腕上有一条红印。  
“这不是人的手印么……”  
小内吓的离亮很远。  
“笨蛋，怕什么。”  
“兴许是你们把我抬上床弄得。”  
“也是。”小内余魂未定。  
但只有亮知道事实并非如此，无论是横山抑或小内都不可能有那么大的抓力，  
也不可能抓得如此用力，  
深入心脏。

4~5  
人海茫茫不知身何在总觉得缺少一份爱你怎么没有任何理由给你的情给爱的我独自徘徊旧梦中

时年六王爷急需找个入赘的女婿，重振自己的名声威望。  
很不巧，这档苦差落在真夏家族的他身上。

智久被要求引见，莉奈也跟着去了。  
王爷府一派奢靡堂皇，会客宴厅更不必说。  
琉璃碎饰金杯，浊酒恍过缔结。  
能和当朝王爷平起平坐，对凡人来说，何足珍贵。

倒上一斟酒，“你知道我叫你来是为了什么吗？”  
智久沉默不语，莉奈只得补上，“哥哥平素好清静，不常与人交谈，礼数方面总有不周。”  
王爷笑道，“这丫头有张伶俐嘴。”  
“我有一小女，年十八。”  
“待嫁深闺中。”  
这句话如瀑布般全数倾在智久的心上，他的脸色变青。  
“你可懂我意思？”  
“是。”  
“找你，因为真夏家族名门远望，只是后几代世道不公，有所衰败而已。如今我给你机会，重振家风。”  
智久忍住怒气，一边的奈莉也按着他。  
“我只有一个要求，你必须以入赘的身份迎娶小女。”  
“你是说我要改姓山下！”智久起身，欲离开。  
“我只有一个名字——真夏智久！”“哈哈。”“你笑什么？”  
“看来你是为自己的自尊而放不下，家族名望和你的骄傲，”  
“究竟哪个比较重要？”

“究竟哪个比较重要？”  
这句话反反复复出现在智久的心里。  
而所有的心绪如一湖沼泽，看不到底。  
决定的是，是自己。

六王爷没想到这年轻人如此识大体，他面带笑容道，“你可想好了，要改姓哦。”  
“我想好了。”他闭上眼睛，仿佛审判降临。  
“那么从今以后你就是山下智久。”  
后来的事情，山下一点都记不清，好像是很大的排场。新娘是在当天被人推入洞房后，才见到面的。

菊乃是个温顺的女孩子。  
脉脉的眼神直射前方，干净的叫人感叹。  
是个从不涉世的单纯女孩子吧。  
“对不起。”她缓缓说道，语气里夹着温柔。  
“是我才对。”山下想，若是此生和这样的一个女子相守倒也无妨度过这短命人生。

即使后来在王爷的威逼利诱下，山下不曾答应过与菊乃圆房。  
单方面的固执罢了。  
菊乃也深知其中原因，默许罢。  
事情拖久了，时间就会冲淡它的重要性。  
五年后山下的强厥胜过王爷，只得秘密领养一个孤儿塞住闲言碎语。

只是梦中的人再未出现过。

痛，心痛，是怎样的感觉？

5~6  
我早也徘徊我晚也徘徊徘徊在茫茫人海我为你守候我为你等待心爱的人何在独自徘徊

阅十年，山下平步青云，正式在朝廷供职。  
间隔时差，偶而那梦中的人遥遥相望，愈加清晰，可就是不见他的容颜。

锦户亮还待在那家小酒馆里，小内早已有三个孩子。  
寂寞始终是个不离不弃的好伴侣，亮念念不忘的不过是梦中的他。

是日 亮应了一客人要求，上街买盅清酒。正巧与莉奈打了个照面。  
“等一下。”  
“你不是……”  
莉奈看着亮，这个男人的身上似乎有与哥哥相同的感觉。  
亮的心里也微微怔，转念想这十年间，不曾走出客栈，又怎么会认识一位小姐。  
“你是……”莉奈组织字句，却找不到立场。  
只是陌生人。  
“小姐定是因为这酷热，心躁头晕，认错了人。”  
“不会的。”就连说话的气息都是如此相似，莉奈相信自己的直觉，这个男人会不会是哥哥梦见的人？  
“你别走啊。”待莉奈回神，亮早已消失在集市的人海。

最后一次做梦，山下感觉依然是在阴间。  
“你是谁？”  
那人的手没再松开，反而靠近了些。  
唇吻过脖颈，湿润而柔软，缓慢向上移动，就覆过唇。  
“你……”挣扎无效。  
是心甘情愿的，  
昏暗的光线掠过一晰，山下来不及看他的脸。  
身体相互纠缠的感觉如此美好。  
舔舐身下的人，捆住他的双手。  
拨乱弄湿的发丝，闻过身上的味道。  
手指妖娆，触向禁区。  
僵硬的关节，雷同尸体。

如同是奇迹的相遇，山下一次又一次抢夺身下的人。  
两具魅惑与诱人的身体一遍遍游走。

“能告诉我你的名字吗？”  
“锦户亮。”

那夜的痕迹不过是沾满男性粘稠液体的白床单，以及、  
鬼魅的灵魂释放在方寸的空气里。

……  
……  
“大人。”接过小吏给的册子。山下拼命翻找锦户亮的名字。  
[九年春京都大闹旱灾，全城百姓挨饿度日。]山下慌张的翻过这一页，其上记载着死亡名单。  
九行六排，  
[横山客栈 锦户亮。]

笑自己愚笨，早该明了。

是不是爱都会这么痛？  
极其缓慢绵长的。  
像是被附身一般。  
二十五年后的当下，我又能，  
找寻些什么。

END  
2007-7-1


End file.
